


Sweet Nothings

by Maverick



Category: Oz - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>How is love wrong? In whatever form it takes, how is love wrong?</i></p><p>Set right before the Fandango in <i>You Bet Your Life.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Nothings

Let's face facts - all guys are ruled by their cocks. Oh sure, some will argue the point, but they're either lying to you and to themselves or they're just too fucking stupid to see that it's true. Married, single, straight, gay or anything in between, what it all boils down to is finding some place warm and tight to stick your dick.

And that point is even more true in Oz. Think about it, where else would a normally straight guy be willing to shove his cock into some other guy's mouth or ass to get off. Call it love, call it lust or call it power, the instinct remains the same.

Take the Aryans - here's a group that ridicules and belittles homosexuals along with every other minority out there. Yet, they are the first to push some new meat to their knees and make them suck their cock or flip them over and fuck their asses to get off, to assert their dominance. What's the expression, if it walks like a duck and talks like a duck, but don't let Vern or his merry men hear you say that. They ain't fags, they're the strong, virile brotherhood who just happen to like to dump their come into other guys.

Case in point, Robson. Here's a dumb fuck sharing space with a whacked-out Beecher. A Beecher so far gone that he beats up Schillinger and shits on his face, and Robson thinks he's gonna bully _that _ guy into sucking his dick? Talk about stupid. But he wasn't thinking with what little brainpower he might possess. His dick was doing the driving and the fucker's lucky he can get it into gear at all after the detailing Beecher's sharp teeth gave him. But the funny thing is, put in that same position, the jizzbag would do it again.

Of course, some fellas won't get behind the whole two guy thing, no matter how long they're holed up inside here. But that don't mean they ain't willing to make other compromises. Take O'Reily for instance. He _loves _ Dr. Nathan, his Gloria, but that hasn't stopped him from fucking the ever-loving shit out of that cunt Claire Howell. Sure he's trying to be discreet about it, but everyone knows what's going on in that bathroom. Well, everyone except that hacks. I'm sure he's boning that bitch for some other reason than just getting his rocks off, but still at the end of the day, his dick goes to sleep happy.

Me - I'm no different. I've always let my dick lead me to wherever it wanted to go. And my dick wanted Beecher from the moment I laid eyes on him. Sure, it was all a set-up but my cock don't care about such things. It knows what it wants and it knows how to get it. I admit that at first it was all about power, about making him _want _ something, making him _need _ something that up until that point had only been painful and humiliating. Talk about a rush... But if all I wanted from him was a quick fix, I would have fucked him before we broke him in the gym. Sometimes I wonder if the outcome would have been even sweeter that way?

As I said, it started out as power but quickly turned to lust. What can I say, Beecher _is _ a sexy motherfucker. You try rolling around on the ground with him and see if your dick don't perk up and take notice. Wrestling is a lot like fucking with your clothes on. You can't hide when you're sharing that much personal space. You learn a lot about a guy when you're sliding your body across his, when your hand slips just a little too high up his thigh, or your palm rubs right across his crotch. It's primal and undeniable, especially with a guy who's been through what Beecher went through. I knew from the first match that he'd be one hell of a fuck. He gives as good as he gets and he's unwilling to give up. But the kicker is the poor bastard ain't never learned to cut his losses. He can be outmatched, he can be outgunned, but he ain't going down without one hell of a fight. My dick appreciates that about him.

So when'd the lust turn to love? I don't really know. But for once in my sorry life my dick and my heart were in total agreement. For a while, anyway.

I told Mukada that love was the smallest part between us, but that ain't the truth. Not that I'd ever admit it to Beecher or anyone else. I really did try to regain his trust and his love. He's the only one I ever made the effort for, but it didn't matter. And the thing is, I can't really blame him. If he'd been the one who had broke my arms, there's no way in fuck I would have let him back in my life. No way, no how. But he ain't me, so he invited me back into our Pod and I don't remember ever being that happy.

And as I said, my dick was happy too. It finally got what it wanted from the get-go. It got buried inside Beecher's warm mouth and sweet ass. And you see there's the rub - my dick has now seen the Promised Land and it wants back into Mecca, no matter what my head might say. Maybe for once, I'll do the smart thing and ignore my cock. Oh, who am I kidding? Sooner or later my dick'll wear me down and I'll be sniffing around Beecher once more.

Of course for that to happen, I gotta make sure he's alive and kicking, so maybe Mukada's right, maybe it is up to me. I gotta shut Beecher down and make him realize that his actions have consequences. And for once I won't be blindly following my dick. The Hack in Black asked me to help out, to stop Beecher from destroying himself. And I can do that.

If my dick approves of my means and method, than that's just icing on the cake.

—FIN—


End file.
